


Happiest man alive

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 7x14, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: A short story that takes place after Felicity tells Oliver shes pregnant





	Happiest man alive

“I’m pregnant” Felicity says with a soft smile on her lips

Oliver’s eyes lit up in wonder, his lips curled into a smile as he took her into his arms for a hug, he looked as if she’d just given him the entire the world, i guess for Oliver this was his world, his family. Oliver pulled back brushing his hands down her arms 

“This is why you’ve been acting weird?” he asked with his eyebrows raised 

“Kinda of yeah, i didn’t know how to tell you with everything going on, i didn’t want to drop on a bomb on you so to speak” Felicity spoke with a soft nervous voice, she was scared about telling Oliver with him just losing William he might not want this baby or feel he couldn’t give this baby everything it needs.

“Feel free to drop a bomb like that on me anytime” Oliver joked, he kissed her forehead, he pulled her over to the sofa, he sat down with felicity's legs spread over his lap “When did you find out?”

“I found out when William left” Felicity said carefully it was still a touchy subject for Oliver 

“The blood test?” Oliver eyebrows crinkled 

“Yeah luckily the gas Stanley used didn’t harm the baby in any way, we have a perfectly healthy baby, well other then its mommy eating a lot of chocolate but that's not harming the peanut” Felicity spoke to tummy while hand sprawled across as if to comfort the baby 

Oliver looked at Felicity's hand across her tummy and soon had a smile as big as Felicity’s “Well i think daddy will now have get mommy to eat healthy, what do you think?” Oliver asked her stomach

“I don’t think the baby agrees, i think the baby would like big belly burger or pizza or ice cream!” Felicity joked as she stared at Oliver

“Well if the baby wants all that they have to eat their greens first then maybe i will go out at 3am and get big belly burger” Oliver looked at Felicity as they made a silent agreement “at least i can be here from the start with this baby and do things right” 

“Oliver you would have been there for William if you had known and you did right by William, your still his dad and he still loves you” she stroked her hand across his cheek giving the comfort she knows he needs 

“Hardly he hasn’t answered one phone call” Oliver look deflated and defeated 

“He will, he just needs time to settle in and get into a routine, before you know it he’ll be ringing everyday, especially when he finds out he’s going to have a little brother or sister” Felicity consoled, she knew William would be over the moon when he found out

“That's true, he will be happy. I’ll give him time and space if that's what he wants i guess for now i can focus on this child” Oliver says as he pokes her stomach “how far along are you?”

“I’m only 7 weeks, once we get past 3 months then we can start telling people, well expect Laurel she already knows” 

Oliver looked at Felicity with shock “you told Laurel before you told me?” he asked she could hear the sadness in his voice 

“Oh no noo” Felicity was quick to correct him “she worked it out since i wasn’t drink coffee or wine and eating a lot”

“So Laurel figured out what was going on with you before i did” Oliver leaned onto the back of the sofa rubbing his face “i’m going to need to do my research on all of this” 

“Already ahead of you, i have ordered different books about pregnancy and parenting and a recipe book for pregnant women” Felicity started babbling, she had start going over the top she looked at books, toys, car seats, cots, clothes

“Okay calm down, i think first thing you need after that kind of day is a good night's sleep”

 

As Oliver got changed and washed up Felicity crawled into bed and was asleep by the time Oliver came out of the bathroom, Oliver looked down on the woman who had given him everything, she given him hope, her heart, a home and now a baby making them a family. He slowly got into bed carefully not to disturb Felicity, he pulled her back to his chest and spread his hand across her stomach rubbing his thumb across. He would give this baby everything he had in him, make sure they had a happy healthy life and protect them from any evil in the world.


End file.
